Just for You
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Dean is helping Jess's birthday wish of seeing Sam in drag come true, while brushing off his completely. To bad Cas will have none of that. Drag Verse


**A/N: A bit of a belated Happy Birthday for Dean (and Jess too)! This is another story from my Drag'verse. This time it would help if you've read** _ **Sorry Not Sorry**_ **and** _ **Tucked and Undercover**_ **to understand this story. There's also less drag in this one, but it's still there. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kripke's**

Just for You

"So, what's Sam doing for your birthday?"

Jess used her straw to stir her drink. "He asked me for suggestions and I had one, but…"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "But…"

She blushed and nervously pulled a hair back behind her ear. "But I don't think he'd be exactly enthused with the idea."

"Now I really want to know what you want. Is it kinky? I may not want to know about my brother's sex life, but, you know, safe place and all. No judgement here."

She bit her lip. "Straight guys can do drag, right? Like, it's not offensive or anything?"

"No, all different kinds of people do drag. It's not like there are even requirements. There are some guys who don't shave when they do drag and it's perfectly fine."

"Oh, well I thought the reason you never told anyone you did drag was because it would out you as bi."

Dean snorted. "No, Sam's known I'm bi for a while. I didn't tell anyone about the drag because I was still insecure about proving to people I can still be a "guy" and be gay at the same time. Which is bullshit. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I can fix a car and wear heels if I damn well want to and it doesn't matter or should relate to who's in my bed at night."

"Well, I was hoping for my birthday I could get him to do drag." Dean stared at Jess, eyes wide. "You know, just forget what I said. It's stupid. I can think of something else-"

"What would you want me to do?" 

"What?"

Dean finished off his whiskey and set the glass down on the bar. "You came to me before you even asked him about his opinion. You want my help, right?"

"I was hoping you could convince him and, you know, help actually do it."

He grinned as he leaned back against the bar's counter. "I can try, but I'm not going to _make_ him. Why this of all things?"

"I may have told him on New Year's Eve I'd like to see him try. And he may have responded to me 'if Dean can do it, then I can do it' when he was drunk. I haven't talked to him since, but I didn't want to spring it on him and have him think I was judging him or anything. Because I would most certainly won't I'm just-"

"Curious?"

"Yeah."

"I can see what I can do. You might just get your birthday wish."

"Speaking of birthdays, have you told Cas yet?"

"What?"

"That your birthday's coming up."

"We've only been dating for three months. I figured I can just tell him time for next year. I don't want him to make a big deal out of it. I'm happy with a six-pack and a pie." A wave of panic crossed Jess's face and she occupied herself with her drink. Dean glared at her. "He _doesn't_ know when my birthday is, right?"

"I'm sorry Dean. I was talking to him about my birthday last week and I told him you and I could almost be twins. I thought you had already told him, so I was surprised when the joke went right over his head. I didn't even think that you might not want him to know yet when I explained it to him."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we can't do anything about it now."

Cas sauntered over to the bar, heels in hand. "I think I remember why I never go higher than four inches. Six inch heels have to be the work of the devil." He settled into the bar stool next to Dean and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"If you're not careful, you're going to be eating foundation," warned Dean. "I hear it tastes like shit."

Cas raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Heard or actually tasted it?"

Dean frowned. "Shut up. You looked good up there."

"You did too." He slipped his hands into the back pockets of Dean's tight, leather hot pants. "And I really like these. You should wear them more often."

Dean slid closer to Cas. "Maybe I will."

"Thanks for helping me, Dean. I'll-"

Cas pulled his hands out of Dean's pockets and turned to face Jess. "You don't have to go yet, Jess."

She laughed and hugged Cas. "It's alright Cas. I've got to get home and make sure Sam's stopped studying. He's going wear himself out." She turned to Dean. "And don't forget about what we talked about." She placed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek before she left the club.

Cas turned to Dean. "What was she talking about?"

"I promised I'd convince Sam to dress in drag for her birthday. I think she just wants to see the giant moose in heels." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. "I don't know how I'll do it, but I have to at least try for her."

Cas snuck his fingers under Dean's leather top; his fingers like ice in comparison to the fabric that stuck to his body with sweat. "Speaking of birthdays, anything special you have in mind for yours?"

Dean sighed. "Cas, I don't like to make a big deal about my birthday. It's just another day. Get me a pie and we'll call it good." He went in for a kiss, but he moved his head away. "What? What did I do?"

"I don't like it when you do that. You're important, Dean. Give us this one day to show you that."

"We've only been dating for three months."

"So? Even if we were just friends I wouldn't let you treat yourself like this. You can indulge at least once in your life."

Dean gave him quick peck on top of the head. "I get that, but it's more...I don't like all the attention. I can handle it on the stage, but when it becomes about me personally I'd rather keep to myself. I'm fine with small."

Cas sighed wearily and smiled. "Okay then. I can work with small." He kissed Dean before he moved away from the bar stool. "I have to go though, see you soon?"

Dean beamed. "Yeah, of course."

-o-O-o-

Dean tapped the call button and waited. The phone rang once, twice, three times before it was picked up. " _Hello_?"

"Hey Sam!"

" _Oh hi, Dean. Sorry I missed your last performance. Jess told me it was great."_

"Yeah, we were talking about birthdays and she may have hinted at what she wants for her birthday."

He heard a relieved sigh from the other end. " _Thank God. She hasn't told me anything and I've been running out of ideas. Tell me what it is and I'll make sure it happens."_

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and paused before he told his brother exactly what his girlfriend wanted him to do. "She wants you to dress in drag."

Sam didn't say anything, but Dean didn't want to break the silence. " _Shit. Okay, apparently that_ wasn't _a part of a dream. Uh, this wouldn't involve singing or dancing or going out?"_

"I actually didn't ask her that, but what do you mean it wasn't a dream?"

" _Well, I might have told Jess on New Year's Eve-"_

"She told me about it Saturday. And what was your thinking behind it? Please tell me it wasn't because you think it will be easy. It can be intense."

" _No, it just...looks like fun. You can't see yourself onstage, but you look happy up there. The only other time you've looked like that was when you introduced us to Cas afterward the show. And if Jess wants me to do it for her birthday it's not like I can say no."_

"Technically you can."

" _Yeah, but since I've already wanted to I might as well. Are we keeping it a secret?"_

"I think so. I'll start planning with Cas and see what we can come up with. I'll text you after."

" _Okay, thanks Dean."_

Dean smiled and could imagine his brother's goofy grin. "Yeah, yeah. See ya."

-o-O-o-

Dean knocked on the apartment door; Cas standing behind him. Jess opened the door with a wide smile. "Hey Dean! Ready for our birthday afternoon adventure?"

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Of course. We'll leave these two together and have our own fun." Sam entered the room, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. "And please don't give Cas the whole 'if you harm him in anyway' speech."

Sam grinned. "What if I already have?"

Dean playfully punched him. "Whatever. See you guys later."

"Have fun, both of you. And Jess try to keep him out of trouble," added Cas playfully.

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend before he left the apartment.

Jess stood on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on Sam. "I'll see you later, babe. Have fun with Cas."

She left the apartment and Cas awkwardly sat himself down on the couch. "Where do you want to begin? You're only doing this once, so I think it's safe to say you don't have to shave, but-"

"Cas," interrupted Sam. "I don't know you all that well. At least not nearly as well as Dean knows Jess or as much as Jess knows you, but I thought I could at least try today."

"Well, then what do you want to know?"

Sam smiled. "You can tell me about yourself while you paint me with foundation."

-o-O-o-

Jess checked her phone to see what time it was. Cas had said it would take a few hours to get his surprise ready for Dean with Sam's help and she didn't want to ruin it for either of them. "Hey, you're supposed to turn that off," whispered Dean as he passed her the popcorn tub.

She put her phone in her purse and scooped a few buttery morsels out. "The previews haven't even started yet."

He grabbed some more popcorn out of the tub and tossed it in his mouth. "I know. I'm just messing with you." He paused and looked away before turning back to her. "You guys have been dating for five years now. Do you think Sammy's close to proposing?"

Jess stared at him as a preview began. She turned to face the screen and whispered under her breath. "The previews are starting."

-o-O-o-

"When we were in high school, Dean and I had this really bad prank war going on between us. It was terrible honestly. We ended it after a week and it was only because our mom had enough. You should have seen us though; Dean had put Nair in my shampoo and I had put green hair dye in his. It took us months before everything was back the way it was."

Cas pulled away to get a different view of Sam's face. "I think this is the longest we've ever been together by ourselves."

"I guess it is. We should do this more often."

Cas put the eyeshadow brush down and picked up the eyeliner. "Hold that thought while I do your eyeliner."

-o-O-o-

Near the end of the movie, Dean was surreptitiously checking his phone to see if Cas or Sam had sent him a text that he could bring Jess back to the apartment. Just as the credits were playing he received a text from Cas giving him the all clear. "Hey Jess, you wanna head on back?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

-o-O-o-

Sam leaned against the doorframe of his apartment. "Are you sure you'll have enough time to get ready before Dean shows up?"

Cas nodded. "I should. Thanks for helping me. I don't know how I could have snuck this past him without him getting suspicious."

"Well, I'll do my part, so you can go do yours."

"Good luck, Sam."

-o-O-o-

Dean let Jess open the door to the apartment and he was completely flabbergasted by the sight behind it. Cas had done an amazing job transforming Sam. He had kept it simple with just a bit of contouring, smokey eye, pale lip, and mascaraed lashes. His red, knee length dress clung to every made curve and was paired with black sheer stockings and tall heels. Even Sam's hair was slightly curled. Overall, it wasn't nearly as elaborate as Dean or Cas, but it was certainly true to its nature.

Jess looked at Sam before she smiled. "Damn, you've still got it babe." She looped her arms around his waist looked up to catch his eye.

Dean looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's Cas?"

Sam looked up from Jess. "Oh, he left already. He said to come by his apartment though."

"Okay." Dean patted Sam on the back. "See ya later." He ruffled Jess's hair. "And happy birthday."

-o-O-o-

Dean hesitantly opened the door to Cas's apartment, unsure with what he was going to find. "Cas?" He walked through the door and saw a six pack and a pie box on the kitchen counter.

"In the bedroom, Dean."

His heartbeat increased and he walked to the back where Cas's bedroom was located. He opened the door and he noticed the candles around the room first; and then there was Cas. He was only in a pair of blue lace panties with matching stockings and garters. Dean's heart raced and he took another step in so he could shut the door behind him. Cas moved closer to the edge of the bed and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"What's all this?"

He got up and swayed over to Dean, placing his arms around his shoulders. "I thought we could watch a one of your favorite movies and I took your suggestion of pie. You did want simple?"

"I was thinking more of what's all _this_." He ran his hands down the side of Cas's lacey hip.

"Something to do before the movie. I wanted tonight to be about you. And this is just for you."

Dean rubbed Cas's hip with his thumb and hummed in agreement. "Thank you."

Cas smiled, his lips just barely brushing over Dean's now. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday, Dean" He sealed the sentence with a kiss.

Dean grinned as he pulled Cas in closer by the hips. _Happy birthday indeed._


End file.
